Always trust your gut
by Wannabe0screenwriter
Summary: JJ knew from the minute her alarm went off, that it was going to be a horrible day. Humor/Fluff
1. Chapter 1

I should of stayed in bed today, JJ thought to herself as she climbed out of her car. Since the moment her alarm clock woke her up out of a sound sleep, her gut had warned her that today was not going to be a good. And so far, her gut had been right. Her phone hadn't charged properly last night, the hot water heater was busted in her apartment, and she burnt her toast. She'd been up for two hours and all ready the day was shot to hell. Add in a regular circus of insane criminals, and hostile unsubs, and God knows what hell would be unleashed. Trudging into the building, the blonde knew that it would be a very long time till she retreated back to her Ford Focus and went home.

Spencer was checking his email, gearing up for the work day when he saw JJ practically stomping her way towards the bull pen. It didn't take a profiler to know she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. "Hey JJ," he smiled, as the blonde walked by him. "Hey Reid" she mumbled as she headed towards her office. He watched silently as she slumped down at her desk, scowling at the amount of files on her desk. "Everything okay this morning, you seem a little mad," Reid asked. "Ugh, it's just one of those days where it's destined to be a horrible day," JJ sighed, not knowing even where to begin with the cases on her desk. "What do you mean? You woke up two hours ago, and just got into work," Reid puzzled. After she went through the list of all of the failures of the morning, Reid shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything bad is going to happen here. That was at your apartment, and so the bad luck will stay there," he smiled, hoping to make her feel better. "So you mean that I can be anxiety filled all day, knowing when I set foot in my apartment bad things will continue to happen" she said. Reid shrugged, "Eh, maybe". "Not helping Spencer, not helping," she glared as she put her head down to work on the files.

Although the team had not been summoned anywhere that day, it was still a long day of paperwork and case files for JJ and the rest of the team. By 11, JJ swore her hand was going to fall off from writing so much. Most agents preferred to type out their case reports due to the convenience factor. But JJ felt it was more personal handwriting the account, and since each case hit on a personal level, it felt right, even if her hand cramped up frequently. "Wanna grab a coffee and some air" Prentiss asked JJ, sensing the media liaison needed a break. JJ put the pen down and nodded. "Yea let me just get my wallet," she said rummaging through her purse. After realizing she never put her wallet in her bag this morning, she stomped her food. "Dammit, I must of left it on my coffee table". "I got this one, just come on" Prentiss assured her. JJ sighed, hating to borrow money, but knew protesting would have been futile.

The two agents were talking about odds and ends, when out of nowhere JJ flew across the coordinator. "What the hell" JJ said, rubbing her head trying to make sense of what caused her to fall and look like an ass. "This may be culprit" Prentiss said, holding up the heel of JJ's left pump. Closing her eyes, JJ grunted. It was all she could do from screaming. "I just paid 102 dollars for those shoes," she whined. Prentiss extended her hand to pull the agent off of the ground. " I'm sure Garcia can fix this, that woman does wonders with broken things," she said. JJ took the heel from Prentiss, and shoved it in her pocket, hobbling along to the coffee shop.

Getting there, much slower than they anticipated due to the shoe mishap, JJ was anxious to get some caffeine into her. Nothing a carmel latte couldn't fix, she thought. After placing her order, the barista told her that the shop was out of carmel, and if she would mind getting a mocha latte. "Seriously, you're a coffee shop" JJ said, making the barista flinch. "Jae, it's not the kid's fault they don't have your flavor," Prentiss pointed out. JJ immediately felt embarrassed. "Sorry, and yes Mocha will do," she grumbled. Waiting for her lattee, JJ sighed. "I should of stayed home today. What else could possibly go wrong," she wondered out loud. "Everyone down" a loud voice boomed from behind her. Both agents whipped around to find two men in ski masks waving a gun. Suddenly, JJ knew Mocha latte's were the least of her worries.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ and Prentiss leaned against the counter at the coffee shop, discussing on what to do. Both women were armed, and knew a coffee shop robbery was most likely an unprepared unsub.

"Should we get him now, or wait till he runs out of the coffee shop," JJ asked, eyeing the robber who was waving his pistol around the air. Looking around the shop, they're were only three other people, two businesses women and a college student.

"Let's just get it over with," Prentiss said, waiting a minute till they slowly rose off the ground. "Freeze! FBI" Prentiss boomed, with JJ behind her. The robber froze in his tracks, dropped the bag, and bolted for the door. Of course he wouldn't go easy, JJ thought as she bolted out the door to follow Prentiss.

Twenty minutes later, JJ was hunched over the squad car. The unsub gave both agents a run for the money, through the local park, causing JJ to run through the dirt, mud, trash, and slim of the city in stocking feet. Prentiss had lowered the perp into the car, and now the two were waiting for Morgan to pick them up.

"Are your feet okay, they look pretty red," Prentiss asked. JJ frowned, but nodded her head. "They hurt but I'll live unfortunately."

Morgan pulled up, and the woman scrambled to get into the car. "So I heard you two went on a coffee run, literally," he smirked, noticing the women covered in sweat, with their hair messed up.

"At least I don't have to go to the gym today," Prentiss joked. JJ however stayed silent. "You okay blondie," Morgan asked. JJ paused before answering.

"You know what I need? For this day to be over," she sighed. Prentiss glanced at the dashboard clock,

"Well it's half past noon now, so only six more hours" she smiled. Not soon enough, JJ thought as they pulled back into the parking garage.

Two hours had passed and no one had gone near the scowling blonde, who was furiously writing case reports. Hotch was even concerned, and pulled Prentiss into his office to ask what was going on with their media liaison.

"It's just an unlucky day for her Hotch" Prentiss explained to the senior agent. Hotch shook his head, not understanding fully.

"Today has been a great day. No one has been viciously murdered. We haven't h

ad to go ship off somewhere yet, and the cafeteria is serving grilled cheese," he reasoned. Prentiss arched his eyebrows. "There big things, that she already anticipates. Little things in life help the day goes smoother. Certain things in life that we assume will work out make our unpredictable life a bit saner," she explained. Hotch shrugged and nodded, "you do have a point there Prentiss."


	3. Chapter 3

JJ walked down the corridor and let herself try to relax. It was finally approaching the end of the day, with only an hour and a half left till this horrible day was over.

All she had to do was keep her head down, and God willingly she would get out of this day in one piece. Entering the bathroom, she was relieved there no was one else in there. She normally loved being around people, but today she did not want a soul around here. Another person, meant another conflict that should could get sucked into.

After taking care of her business, she reached for the toilet paper. To her horror, there was none left. Rolling her eyes up towards the ceiling, she sighed, 'FML'.

When it rains, it pours, she muttered to her self, reaching her arm under the other stall, grasping for toliet paper.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning back to her desk, the blonde rubbed her temples, trying to concentrate on breathing exercises she learned from her therapist. Reid looked up from his desk, and cocked his head. His friend looked like she going into labor.

"Um, Jae are you practicing for child birth," he asked.

She turned to him, and huffed. "

Reid, I haven't been on a date in five months, in order to prepare for child birth you need a man to make the child with," she snapped, causing Reid to lean back in his seat.

"Sorry, it just seems your breathing methods were similar to lamaze," he pointed out, going back to his work.

JJ sighed, feeling a bit guilty for lashing out at the unsuspecting agent.

"Look Reid, I didn't mean to snap at you, this whole day has got me on edge," she explained. He nodded,

"Understandable."

Prentiss walked into the bull pen, and noted the tension between the blonde, and the doctor.

"Everything okay, JJ,"the brunette asked, sitting down at her desk. JJ grumbled,

"It will be better once it's 6 pm and I am on the way to my apartment."

"It could be worse," Prentiss said, going through a sack of paperwork.

"We could be on our way to a crime scene." JJ looked up and gave the same annoyed look that she had given Reid moments ago.

"Thanks Em,"she grumbled, wishing people would stop trying to get her to see the bright side.

Prentiss and Reid looked at other and shrugged, agreeing that nothing would help JJ recover from this awful day except sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling into her parking space, JJ sighed heavily. She had just sat through a traffic jam of forty minutes, and the only thing that was on the radio was songs she didn't know the words to, making her feel older than she already felt.

As she entered her apartment, her shoulders began to ease up. As she went into the kitchen to put on on some tea, she realized her flats were wet. Not remembering stepping in any puddles, the woman looked around to find the source of the wetness.

Sure enough, the culprit was the old pipe underneath the sink, which she had been complaining to her landlord about for months. "

Jesus Christmas," she muttered, inspecting it closer, which caused her clothes to now get wet. Stomping around, she grabbed a few towels and a bucket, and began to clean the mess up.

There is no way in hell I'm dealing with a plumber tonight, she thought wincing at the idea of having to interact with another human being. Mopping up the floor, she realized that there was one bright spot in this whole situation.

It would have been a thousands times worse to come home from a case, after being gone for a week, to find this mess. After placing the bucket, JJ hopped into the shower, and changed into pajamas, instantly feeling calmer.

Although her clock told her it was only 9:30, she knew it was bedtime. Staying awake would just mean something else would irritate her further. Climbing into bed, JJ enjoyed the sense of relief associated with bedtime. No more people, no more unsubs, no more broken appliances, or wrong coffee orders, she smiled wiggling around under the covers.

As soon as she began to drift off to sleep, she could hear a cricket beginning to chirp. And chirp again, and once more, even louder.

"I have a gun and have no qualms on using it Mister Cricket," she yelled out.

Suddenly the cricket stopped, and JJ smiled.

Adios horrible day, she muttered, as she fell to sleep, officially ending her horrible day.


End file.
